A comprehensive neuropsychological test battery has been devised to provide a complete assessment of various cognitive and sensory functions that can be related to damage or dysfunction in different regions of the brain. The battery comprises tests designed to tap the following aspects of behavior: executive functions, language, vigilance (attention), visual-spatial capacity, memory, and motor behavior. In addition, measures of psychometric intelligence, personality, visual acuity, color vision and hand and eye dominance are included. The battery provides an archival assessment of the neurobehavioral capacities of the various subgroups of patients who are studied by investigators within the LPP. The data thus provide a complete behavioral assessment against which to relate the neurophysiological, neuroradiological and biochemical information that is gathered concurrently on these patients. The data can also provide neurobehaviorally-defined subgroups that might reduce variability in psychiatric diagnosis, treatment, and outcome. The data are included in the permanent file of each patient and will provide eventual actuarial summarization of cognitive and perceptual functions for the different clinical populations that have been studied in the DIRP and facilitate research relating to behavioral factors in neuro- and psychopathology.